1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-pin electrical connector with built-in electromagnetic interference (EMI) filtering capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filtering multi-pin electrical connectors to combat EMI problems, are known. It is usual to make these connectors with ceramic capacitors and inductors; the elements of which are brittle and so fragile that they do not provide desired reliability. Also, prior filter connectors are deficient in electrical continuity of the filter circuits and in provision of good attenuation. Arcing between inductors is also a problem in some of these.